Opción moralmente incorrecta
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Resumen: Harry se pasa al Lado Oscuro para estar con Sev, sin importarle el destino del resto del mundo. One shot. Slash  relación chico/chico . Respuesta al intercambio navideño 2010-2011 propuesto por la mazmorra del Snarry. Regalo para Mer Snape.


Fic para **mer snape**. Este one-shot lo escribí en navidad, en respuesta al Intercambio Navideño propuesto por "la mazmorra del Snarry".

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry ni Severus me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter y Severus Snape (obviamente xD). **SLASH**

**Género:** Romance (o al menos es lo que he intentado).

**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia (nada explícita). Muertes de personajes secundarios (tranquilidad, que Sev y Harry siguen con una salud envidiable). Slash (eso creo que ha quedado claro, pero mejor decirlo).

* * *

**Opción moralmente incorrecta**

Cada día que pasaba, era una nueva tortura. En todos los sentidos en los que se podía torturar a una persona. Estaba harto, su vida siempre había sido un infierno. Él no tenía ni voz ni voto, siempre eran los demás los que decidían su destino. Pues eso se iba a acabar.

Hace un mes, le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Ron. Acababa de aprobar el segundo curso de la carrera de auror. Se fue a celebrarlo con sus compañeros a un pub del Londres mágico. Ya de madrugada decidieron abandonar el local, con bastantes más grados de alcohol en el cuerpo que cuando entraron. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de mortífagos los emboscaron. No lo tuvieron nada difícil. Era la nueva estrategia de Voldemort, acabar con los aspirantes, antes de que se volvieran peligrosos. Y estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Hacía un par de años que había empezado con ese plan, y cada vez eran menos los matriculados en auroría. Teniendo en cuenta que quedaban menos aurores veteranos con vida, y aún eran menos los que tenían valor para seguir luchando, no tardaría en desaparecer la única fuerza que todavía era capaz de enfrentarse a los suyos. La Orden del Fénix, desde la muerte de Dumbledore, no había sabido organizarse. Todavía hacían reuniones, pero no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes. En estos momentos se sentía muy confuso. Por un lado lamentaba la muerte de Ron. Es cierto que se habían distanciado con los años, pero aún le tenía mucho cariño. Era el primer amigo que había tenido en el mundo mágico, de hecho, era el primer amigo que había tenido, en general. Es cierto que habían tenido tanto buenos ratos como malos. Pero a pesar de todo, cuando decidió romper su relación con Ginny, fue el único de los Weasley que le comprendió, el único que no le dio la espalda. Y aunque todavía le cabreaban algunas cosas, no podía evitar que le doliera horrores que ya no estuviera aquí, a pesar de que al terminar el sexto año le dejara tirado para irse con Hermione...

Hermione... cómo echaba de menos a aquella empollona marisabidilla... La pobre no había podido soportar la muerte de Ron. Una semana después de la noticia, se suicidó. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el dolor. Siempre había estado enamorada de él. Justo cuando empezaban a salir en serio, se lo arrebatan. "La vida es cruel, Harry." Le habia dicho unos días antes de cometer una locura como esa. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Él sabía de primera mano cuan cruel podía ser la vida.

Es por ello que había decidido tomar una decisión como la que estaba a punto de realizar. Y le había costado decidirse, pero como se había repetido a sí mismo incontables veces, ya era hora de que él planeara su vida. Sin importar las consecuencias. Después de todo, ya no tenía a nadie de quién preocuparse, nadie a quién salvar.

Sólo le quedaba él mismo. Y no iba a sufrir más. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Estaba a punto de cumplir veinte años. ¡Se merecía un poco de felicidad, ser algo egoísta, aunque fuera una sola vez! Ya era hora de que pensara en él. Sin importar las consecuencias. Desde luego, ya no podía pasarle nada peor.

Si alguien, alguna vez le hubiera dicho que haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se hubiera reído en su cara. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas (y había tenido unas cuantas realmente terribles) hubiera imaginado que acabaría tirando por la borda todos sus principios. Iba a dejar de lado todo aquello en lo que había creído alguna vez, por amor. Harry reía amargamente por dentro. "Cuanta ironía, -pensó- parece muy romántico, una historia digna de esas películas muggles donde todo acaba bien. Los protagonistas acaban luchando contra todo aquello que se les pone por medio, y al final se ven altamente recompensados por sus esfuerzos. Pero esto no es romance. Es pura necesidad. Es egoísmo. Es amargura, soledad, cansancio de luchar en contra de la corriente. Es desesperación. Es debilidad, porque eso es lo que soy. Soy débil. No debería permitirme pensamientos como estos. Lo único que consigo es traicionar todo aquello por lo que he estado luchando toda mi vida. Traiciono a mis padres. A Sirius. A Remus. A Albus. Traiciono a Ron y a Hermione. Pero no me importa, sé que debería, pero ya me da igual. Ya nada es igual. No puedo regir mi vida por lo que creía antes. No puedo vivir en el pasado. Es doloroso y yo no soy fuerte. Nunca lo fui. Ellos ya no están aquí para mantenerme apartado de la locura." Harry había intentado todo lo que se le ocurrió para evitar seguir adelante con sus ideas. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La idea le atraía demasiado como para abandonarla. No solían ocurrírsele planes así todos los días, y éste era especialmente brillante. Era la opción moralmente incorrecta, pero ¿habría alguien que se atreviara a decir que no era la acertada?

*·*·*·*·*·*

No sabía a ciencia cierta como hacerlo, pero era lo más sencillo. Si esto no funcionaba, tendría que probar otra cosa. Siempre había sido Voldemort el que se metía en su mente, al menos de manera consciente. Se tumbó en la cama, entonces comenzó con la relajación. Parecía mucho más sencillo hacerlo de esta manera que estando incómodo, ocupado en otras cosas. Pero ya no sabía que más debía hacer. Empezó a pensar en Voldemort. En todas aquellas veces en las había estado en su mente y en las que él había estado en la suya. El tiempo pasaba y nada ocurrió. Comenzó a desesperarse. Claro, era Voldemort quién estaba utilizando la oclumancia en su contra, evitando que viera cosas que no debía. Bastante cabreado por no conseguir lo que se propuso, empezó a despotricar contra el mundo en general y contra Voldemort en particular.

-¡Si es que siempre igual! Maldita sea, todo se vuelve en mi contra, siempre. Es el mundo en contra de Harry Potter, ¿verdad? ¡No puedo conseguir nada de lo que quiero! ¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Maldito Voldemort! Hasta cuando no haces nada me perjudicas. ¡Te odio! No podrías haber contestado, ¿no? ¡Ojalá te mueras! Arggg... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Te mataré, idiota, juro que lo haré yo mismo como no me contestes... No me ignores, serás cabrón. Joder, es bien sencillo, ¡contesta de una puñetera vez! Por favor...

Comenzó con gritos que le desgañitaban la garganta, y a medida que se iba calmando poco a poco, bajaba la voz, hasta emitir ese ''por favor'', en un susurro casi inaudible, una súplica desesperada que ya no esperaba respuesta alguna, mientras algunas lágrimas, producto de la impotencia y la rabia se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, convulsionando por el llanto, hasta que las lágrimas pararon de repente, al sentir un intenso escalofrío que le hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies, producto de una siseante y fría voz que se reía malvadamente en su cabeza. La misma voz que tan desesperado estaba por oír desde unas cuantas horas atrás.

*·*·*·*·*·*

-Sólo voy a poner dos condiciones. -Replicó Harry.

-Ya me parecía raro que decidieses cambiar de bando así por las buenas. No estoy aquí para complacer tus caprichos, Potter, ten cuidado con lo que pides, elige bien tus palabras.

-Son mis únicas exigencias, si no accedes, no hay trato.

-¿Exigencias? No sé si sabes con quien estás tratando, te lo vuelvo ha repetir y no habrá segundo aviso. Mide tus palabras. -Voldemort parecía más divertido que enfadado. Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con la conversación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo serio que estaba Harry. Estaba haciendo bastantes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír en su cara; los señores oscuros no pueden reírse en público, a menos, claro, que sea una risa maléfica.

-La primera, no me vas a marcar. Ya te lo dije antes, me niego a ser un mortífago.

-Eso ya lo tenía claro. No tengo intención de hacer eso, eres demasiado importante para compararte a uno de ellos, por mucho que me pese. Entrañaría riesgos que no estoy dispuesto a correr. Además, no es necesario, la conexión que compartimos es mucho mejor que una simple marca.

-Si, por desgracia. Lo segundo es que quiero a Snape, a mi completa disposición siempre que lo requiera.

Voldemort no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Fingió considerar su última propuesta, pero en realidad no se negaría. Tener a Potter de su lado era, si bien no de vital importancia, al menos muy ventajoso. Ya se estaba recreando con las imágenes de un mundo sumido en el caos cuando se hiciera público que Potter estaba de su lado. Todo sería mucho más sencillo cuando sus contrincantes pierdan la esperanza. Valía la pena aceptar. ¿Qué era, en comparación, un mortífago, aunque fuera de los mejores, con el control del mundo mágico?

*·*·*·*·*·*

-¿Qué pretendes con ésto, Potter? ¿Sabes acaso dónde te estás metiendo? -Preguntó un muy enfadado Severus.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? No es algo que tuviera planeado, ¿sabes? ¿Qué puedo hacer, a parte de aceptar que nunca podré ser feliz si seguía luchando por gente que ni siquiera conozco, gente que me ha dado la espalda a la mínima oportunidad?

-Ésa no es razón suficiente. Tú no eres así, Harry. Recapacita y aléjate de aquí, ahora que todavía estás a tiempo. ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que luchar, matar gente? No puedes hacer eso, y lo sabes. No eres un asesino.

-Todavía no. Pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser feliz, lo haré.

-No te reconozco.

-Normal, he perdido a todos los que he querido alguna vez. No me volverá a pasar.

-¿Acaso crees que éste es el sitio adecuado?

-Estás tú. Lo demás no importa.

-No puedo creer que seas tan infantil. Estás obviando muchas cosas.

-No me lo puedo creer, aquí el único que está siendo infantil eres tú. Llevo años torturándome porque debía odiarte cuando mataste a Dumbledore y sin embargo, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un sólo día.

-Potter, déjate de cursiladas.

-Deja de fingir que no te importo. Puede que hayamos estado luchando por ideales opuestos, pero eso no significa que aquella relación que tuvimos fuera mentira. Tú mismo me lo confirmaste poco antes de irte. Me dijiste que no importaba lo que ocurriese, que tú estarías ahí para mí cuando lo necesitase. ¿Cómo no me imaginé que eso era una despedida? Tú nunca decías esas cosas sin un motivo. Sé que te importo. Sé que me quieres, y yo te quiero a ti. ¿Importa lo demás? Ahora estoy aquí, y te necesito.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso, Harry. No puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí sólo por ese estúpido motivo.

-No es un motivo estúpido. Te necesito. Ya no puedo hacer nada por nadie. Ahora lucharé por lo que yo quiero. ¿No puedes entenderlo? Sólo te tengo a ti. No me dejes tú también. Sé lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. No me importa. Sólo quiero estar contigo. No es importante si es en estas circunstancias o en otras.

-Déjate de bobadas. Sigues siendo tan insistente como siempre. No pararás hasta conseguir lo que quieres, ¿eh? -Severus no podía negarlo más tiempo. Adoraba confundir a Harry, pero ya había sido suficiente. Lo había echado de menos.

-Sabes que no. -Respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que había ganado. No perdió el tiempo con tonterías y palabras vacías e innecesarias. Se arrojó a los brazos de Severus como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo para abrazarlo, transmitiendo de este modo toda la necesidad que tenía de él. Una vez que pudo creer que realmente lo tenía, que se quedaría junto a él porque así lo deseaba, levantó la cabeza de su hombro, donde la tenía apoyada, y lo miró a los ojos. En ese instante, el tiempo se paró para ellos, pues pudieron comprobar cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro. En sus ojos no había ansiedad, ni impaciencia por tener al otro, sino una tranquilidad que no habían sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se percibían sus sentimientos con total intensidad, la confirmación de que su amor era aún más fuerte que años atrás.

Sin perder ni un segundo, juntaron sus labios haciendo aún más perfecto su reencuentro.

*·*·*·*·*·*

Aquella noche fue la primera de las muchas que pasaron juntos, después de tanto tiempo. Se demostraron que no habían perdido su necesidad de estar junto al otro, a pesar de la distancia que los había separado, y de las diferencias que tenían. Eran otras circunstancias, pero ellos eran los mismos, y eso era lo que contaba. Se consolaban mutuamente en medio del infierno particular en el que vivían, dónde Voldemort, creyendo su victoria asegurada, se volvía más y más déspota. Ya no había nadie que estuviera seguro. Incluso entre sus seguidores había bajas constantes, por cualquier nimiedad. Ya nadie quería seguir con él, desde que había torturado a Bellatrix de la manera más cruel posible. Si había hecho eso con su más fiel seguidora, ¿no podría hacerlo cualquier día con otros menos importantes y sustituibles?

En los años que Harry llevaba en el lado oscuro, había aprendido muchas cosas útiles. Viendo cómo estaban las cosas, Severus y él decidieron que era hora de hacer algo, así es como planearon derrocar a Voldemort. Se creó un complot entre las sombras para acabar con él, y después de mucho planearlo y de una lucha especialmente complicada, Harry y Severus salieron victoriosos y bastante cansados. No tardaría mucho en propagarse la noticia de la nueva y definitiva caída de Voldemort, así que se marcharon del lugar, sabiendo que a los del ministerio poco les importaría quién propició su caída, pues juzgarían a todos y cada uno del bando de la oscuridad con dureza. Decidieron comenzar una nueva vida juntos, lejos de todo y todos los que conocían, y centrarse en el merecido descanso que necesitaban, después de una vida llena de luchas, problemas y malentendidos.

FIN

* * *

¿Algún review? Como regalo de navidad atrasado... xD


End file.
